


No Dress Code: Impatient

by GuileandGall



Series: No Dress Code [26]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 04:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuileandGall/pseuds/GuileandGall
Summary: There are reasons patience is a virtue. And there are times when few people possess it.





	No Dress Code: Impatient

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt from @bosselimitchell: waiting impatiently for something, for the No Dress Code Domestic AU.

**-1-**

Patience was never Eli’s strong suit, Furia learned that early in their relationship. It never changed, in fact, fame might have exacerbated it the tiniest bit. When he turned that intense aqua gaze on a person, pairing it with that deep purr of his, few people could resist, or more to the point Eli knew how to pick out those who would be least likely to resist it. So, it kept his impatient streak firmly intact and wide enough to move a snow plow through a blizzard at a good clip.

The incessant clicking of channels, the ten or fifteen seconds of random sound from each, added to his pacing and fidgeting, it grated her frayed nerves. Eventually it surpassed even the extra saint-like patience she granted him. Her hand shot out past the edge of the bed, while the other gripped the side, knuckles going white.

“Give me the remote,” she growled.

Eli stopped and looked over at her. It only took a moment before he placed the plastic device in her hand. She clicked the power button, dousing the room in relative silence, then tossed the remote across the room. As it clattered across the floor, he stared at her.

Her free hand returned to the bar, which she gripped for dear life for a few more moments before her body relaxed some.

“Do you need more ice chips?” he asked, a sense of calm coming back over him.

She shook her head, trying to keep her breathing even. Besides between the nurses and her, they’d already sent him for about 20 cups of ice chips to keep him occupied; it only worked to moderate success.

“Tell me what you need, Sol.”

“I need this kid out of me.”

“I know, not sure I can do much about that.”

“No,” she shot him a look, “You’re far better at putting them in.” As she chuckled, so did he. His lips pressed against her temple as he leaned on the rail she had the death grip on.

To his credit, Eli tried to help far more than annoy. Early on, he’d helped her walk laps around their room and the floor. He paid careful attention to how the nurse instructed him to rub her back when the contractions got particularly rough. But after 30 hours, they were both exhausted, drained, and bored out of their skulls.

He pushed her hair back away from her face. “What can I do?”

The way he asked it made it clear that he really needed a task to concentrate on, lest he resort to something else that would drive her up a tree. There were centimeters left before they slept, and it didn’t seem a quick prospect. 

“Could you rub my back?”

Eli nodded, pecking her lips and kissing the tip of her nose. It seemed like what she wanted until he laid his hands on her. The touch that had been great comfort early on, had little effect now. After a few caresses, she turned slightly, grabbed his hand and pulled it around her, forcing him to awkwardly curl up onto the bed beside her. He avoided her belly, but rested his chin on her shoulder.

“You’re amazing,” he mumbled against the corner of her jaw, giving her a gentle squeeze.

 

**-2-**

Hours later, the pair of them were curled up in a similar position. He leaned over her shoulder, unmoving, held fast it would seem, by the tiny fist clutching at his finger. The infant bundled up at her side slept soundly for now. She knew that would change soon, knew she should sleep when he did, but she too was still floating in a state of awe. This little person hadn’t been part of their life a day ago.

She laughed as the thought tumbled through her head.

“What?” Eli asked on a whisper.

“We’re someone’s parents.” The quiet laughter picked up in volume.

“No one will ever believe that.”

“He will.”

Eli hummed, a content sound she knew well as his lips pressed against the edge of her jaw. He didn’t say anything more, just brushed his thumb over the tiny fingers gripping his.

Furia wondered what he was thinking, but she didn’t ask yet. It was intimidating. From those first cries, their whole world shifted. They’d placed him in their arms, Eli’s beneath hers, cradling hers and helping her tired muscles with the scant weight of their son. He’d cooed, then whimpered as he pecked at her. One of the midwives had come over and helped her deal with that impromptu first feeding.

In those first hours after the birth, Eli had been the quietest she could ever remember him being. It came and went. If she hadn’t been in her own state of exhausted awe, Furia might have been concerned by it, but even she—several times an aunt and twice a godmother—was overwhelmed by the fact that this tiny human life depended on the two of them.

With that thought, she sank back against the broad expanse of Eli’s chest. The two of them were playful and silly, childish even, how did this happen, she wondered. Eli’s lips pressed against her temple, resting there. “You’re amazing, Sol.”

She turned and looked up at him as best she could. “I couldn’t have gotten through this without you here, Eli.” His nose wrinkled, she assumed he didn’t believe her. “I mean it, E.” Her hand dipped into his hair and she leaned up to press a kiss against his chin. His head turned and instead he kissed her lips softly.

The moment ended when the door opened. “We should get you on your feet for a bit,” she told Furia. When Eli started to move, her attention shifted. “Oh, I can help her. It will give you some time with him.”

“I …”

Before he could really argue, the woman had placed the baby in his arms, halting all his arguments. He just stared at the little body wriggling in his grasp. Furia pressed a kiss on Eli’s cheek and another on the baby’s head. The midwife helped her to her feet and supported her as they took a turn around the room. Furia couldn’t help but watch Eli with their son. He’d been so quiet. But once the baby was in his arms, he just stared at him, bouncing him gently.

She really wanted to know what was going through his mind.


End file.
